Kesempatan
by Togane Shiro
Summary: /Ah. Kelihatannya ia memang belum cukup kuat―belum cukup kuat untuk menjadi cahayanya./ one-sided KiKuro.


Ah. Kelihatannya ia memang belum cukup kuat―

―belum cukup kuat untuk menjadi cahayanya.

* * *

_**Kesempatan**_

_**Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

_warning: one-sided KiKuro. slight AoKuro and KagaKuro._

* * *

Namanya adalah Kise Ryota.

Seorang model terkenal dengan penggemar yang mayoritas perempuan. Seorang pemain regular Teikou dengan nomor punggung delapan. Seorang dengan rambut pirang (yang tidak diketahui apakah itu alami atau tidak) yang selalu memiliki aura yang _ceria_.

Namun, apa kau tahu, ketika punggung pria itu dihadapkan padanya di samping punggung pria yang lain itu, maka ia akan menampakkan raut wajahnya yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada orang lain?

Tahukah kau, bahwa ia hanya dapat terus berusaha dan berusaha―walau ia tahu betapa kerasnya ia berusaha, ia takkan pernah mendapat hasil? Karena setekun apapun ia berusaha, ia selalu berada di bawah orang itu―ia takkan pernah dapat lebih kuat darinya.

Dan tentu saja, Kise Ryota takkan bisa pernah berjalan berdampingan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Mengapa, kau bertanya?

Karena ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Kuroko. Ia hanyalah salah satu dari anggota klub basketnya. Kuroko tak pernah menganggap serius setiap pernyataan cinta darinya, Kuroko terus berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah pernyataan 'suka' pada basketnya.

(Padahal tangan Kise selalu keringatan dingin setiap meluncurkan kata itu.)

Namanya adalah Kise Ryota.

Ia punya kemampuan hebat dalam meniru. Ia dapat meniru permainan lawannya dengan sempurna dan menjadikan permainan itu miliknya sendiri. Namun sayangnya, sehebat apapun ia meniru, ia takkan pernah menjadi _yang sebenarnya_.

Karena ia hanya tiruan.

Karena ia tidaklah asli.

Bagaimanapun ia mencoba, ia takkan pernah dapat menjadi Aomine Daiki―lelaki yang lebih pantas bersanding di samping Kuroko, menurutnya. Karena ia bukanlah Aomine Daiki, maka ia tak pantas menggenggam tangan Kuroko, demikian pikirnya.

Hati Kuroko mungkin milik Aomine, dan ia tahu, ia takkan bisa membantah hal itu. Lagipula, ia memang dari awal telah jatuh cinta pada Kuroko yang jatuh cinta pada Aomine. Senyumnya yang begitu jarang ia tunjukkan, namun begitu _cantik_ bila ia tunjukkan di depan Aomine.

Ah. Kalau saja senyuman itu miliknya―

―demikian ia terus berpikir ... awalnya.

Namun kini? Tidak. Ia takkan berusaha merebut Kuroko dari Aomine. Karena ia tahu, Kuroko yang begitu bahagia bersama Aomine-lah, yang ia sukai.

(Ditambah ia tak ingin menghancurkan senyum itu hanya untuk memaksakan agar Kuroko bersamanya.)

Namanya adalah Kise Ryota.

Lelaki penuh _charming_ dengan tinggi badan 189 cm. Lelaki yang penuh rasa _iri_.

Bila Kuroko memiliki partner baru, maka menurutmu, apa yang akan Kise lakukan? Ah. Tentu saja ia akan berusaha merebut Kuroko kembali―walau Kuroko memang tak pernah menjadi miliknya. Ia akan mencari Kuroko, dan melihat lelaki yang menjadi cahaya barunya ini.

Kalau saja ... lelaki itu lebih lemah darinya ... _apa mungkin Kuroko mau berpikir ulang mengenai Kise yang menjadi cahayanya saja? _Karena ia sendiri tahu bahwa dirinya tidaklah lemah, hanya saja, ia bukan yang terkuat.

Ia tak mungkin bersanding di samping Kuroko sebagai kekasihnya―karena ia tahu, Kuroko memiliki Aomine.

Ia pun tak mungkin menjadi partner dalam basketnya sebelumnya―karena Aomine selalu menjadi yang terkuat.

Maka kini... apa mungkin bagi Kise untuk mengisi tempat Aomine sebagai cahayanya sekarang? Bila cahaya barunya itu memang begitu lemah, apa mungkin baginya untuk menggantikannya saja? Ia tidak meminta Kuroko agar menyukainya kembali. Ia hanya ingin... untuk menjadi partner-nya dalam basket.

(Namun perasaan apa ini? Lelaki ini mengingatkannya dengan Aomine Daiki.)

Apa ia kini sudah cukup kuat? Apa ia kini sudah pantas menjadi partner-nya? Apa ia kini sudah bisa berlari di lapangannya dan menggantikan Aomine melakukan _fistbump_ itu? Ia... ingin mengambil kesempatan ini. Paling tidak, biarkan ia bertaruh.

"Berikan kami Kurokocchi. Bergabunglah dengan tim kami. Ayo kita bermain basket bersama lagi."

Maka, ia bertaruh pada kemungkinan 0.000000001% itu―bahwa Kuroko akan menjawab 'ya'.

* * *

_A/N: ini. gaje. banget. maaf atas style yang gaje ini, tiba-tiba pingin nulis dengan style gini lagi ;A; (ah, saya ini apa-apaan, nge-publish ffic yang bikin Kise menderita gini di Teikou!KiKuro day ._.)_


End file.
